Veneer sheets are used to produce laminated veneer lumber such as plywood. A thin layer of wood veneer is peeled from a log, cut into sheets, arranged in stacks of, e.g., three or more sheets, and glued together to produce continuous laminations varying in length and thickness depending on the thickness of the sheets and the number of sheets in the construction.
Stacking and gluing of the veneer sheets to produce laminated veneer lumber is largely accomplished by automated pressing machinery. As contemplated herein obtaining ideal efficiency of the automated pressing machinery depends on continuous feeding of the sheets and that such sheets be fed (conveyed) to the machinery in a precise or near precise skew and side position orientation.
The present invention is directed to achieving a final skew adjustment and positioning of sheets to place them in the desired orientation for automatic stacking by the pressing machinery but without interrupting the feed rate of the sheets.